A Conversation
by Discreetly
Summary: The inevitable Korra and Asami conversation on the day after the season 1 finale.


**Summary:** The inevitable Korra and Asami conversation on the day after the season 1 finale.

**Genre:** Honesty

**Word Count: **1270

By the time Korra woke up it was far past lunch time. While she was still learning at the OWL headquarters somebody probably would have roused her up for some early morning practice, but the whole "saving Republic City" thing meant Korra got a little slack for her sleeping habits.

Still a little groggy, Korra made her way to the kitchen. A carton of nice cold milk was enough to bring Korra out of her stupor. She let out a soft sigh with every gulp, until finally the carton was empty.

"You awake now?"

Korra jumped and the carton flopped to the floor, thankfully empty. "Oh, uh. Asami, didn't see you there." Korra's stomach tightened a little.

Asami laughed in her perfectly polite way, never too loud, never snorting, just longer giggles. "Well, I did say good morning, but you seemed pretty busy with the milk."

"Uh, sorry about that…" Korra rubbed a hand against the back of her head, "I'm sorta out of it when I just wake up."

"That's okay," Asami gave Korra a small smile, "You've been through a lot."

Korra's brain had fully warmed-up now and she realized how close Asami was. Not up in Korra's face or anything like that, but… arm's reach. Korra was painfully aware of how tight her jaw was. How did she not notice Asami till now? And more importantly…

"Uh, Asami? Do you need something?" The girl was just sort of… standing there.

"Well, I would like to get some ice for Pema, but…" Asami tilted her head at Korra, "You're kinda standing in front of the fridge."

"Oh, sorry, sorry!" Korra edged aside and Asami scooped a couple handfuls of ice into a bag. "Is someone hurt or something?"

"No, nothing like that. This ice is purely for soup-cooling purposes."

"Oh. Well. That's good then." Korra stated flatly. Nervousness had many symptoms and the process had started gradual when Korra first realized that she was alone with Asami, but the closer Asami got the more symptoms appeared. Butterflies in the stomach and jaw muscles tightening and now, worst of all, blathering. "Cool soup is always good. I mean, I personally like my soup hot, but I suppose that Pema wouldn't. Not that I would really know. But she seems like the cool-soup sort of per-"

"Is something wrong?" Asami placed the bag of ice down and looked at Korra like she had lost her bending again. "You're acting really weird."

Korra blinked. She knew she had had a pretty sheltered life in the OWL compound. City girls probably did things a whole lot differently than from what Korra was used to, but Korra couldn't imagine anyone being as calm to Korra as Asami was. Especially after Mako… Korra's stomach did another flip at the thought of it. It wasn't like Korra stole Mako from Asami… but Korra couldn't blame Asami if she thought of it like that. So why didn't Asami hate her?

"Korra?" Asami reached out and tried to take Korra's hand, but the Avatar jumped back instantly.

"I, uh." Korra felt herself freeze up. If only she could be as calm as Asami was (but a secret thought whispered maybe that's why Mako liked her better). "Sorry! Sorry, I just. I don't really know how to handle these sort of situations."

Asami blinked and after a long pause she spoke, "What situation?"

"You mean," Korra bit her lip, "Mako didn't tell you?"

"WOW." Asami exclaimed suddenly and Korra nearly jumped out of her skin. "I can't believe the nerve of him." Asami leaned against the wall and exhaled all the air from her lungs in one go, "He didn't tell me _anything_, Korra. Not a thing."

"Um." Korra swallowed nervously, "I'm sor-"

"Why are you apologizing?" Asami cut in with a glare.

"Uh beca-"

"It's _him_ who should've told me. How could he let me find out like this? I mean, if he came to me and wanted to…" Asami slid against the wall and she took a deep breath, "I would've been fine if he wanted to end things between us. I really would. You know, I mean, I really felt that we. I mean." Asami was sitting on the floor, her knees against her chest, "_I_ thought we had something."

Asami hadn't started crying yet, but Korra already was. "I'm so so sorry, Asami. I… I didn't mean for it to happen this way."

"Would you stop apologizing!" Asami shouted suddenly. It was the first time Korra had ever heard the girl yell. "Just stop." Asami said quietly before burying her head in her arms.

The bag of ice Asami had filled was starting to melt, water was dripping off the counter. Every droplet felt like an explosion in the silence.

And then Asami started to sob.

Korra made up her mind then. She wiped her own tears and sat on the floor next to her friend and put a hand over the girl's shoulder. After a moment's hesitation, Asami turned and let her head rest on Korra's body.

"He held me like this, you know." Asami whispered through the tears.

There was nothing Korra could say.

They sat like that for a long time.

The bag of ice was nothing but a puddle when Asami started breathing normally again, if a bit raspy. She took a few more deep breaths and pulled Korra's arm away and stood up. Asami made her way to the sink and started to clean the mess that her make-up had become. She was all business as she dabbed at the out-of-control eyeliner.

"Asami…" Korra said quietly, "I know you told me not to say it, but… I really am sorry that things happened like this."

Asami rubbed off a particularly large splotch of make-up and replied (too) calmly, "And I'll say it again. It's not your fault." She closed her eyes for a moment and sighed, "It's his."

"I'm sure he meant to tell you!" Korra said suddenly.

Asami turned and gave Korra a dry stare, "Oh yeah? And when would that be? After he got to second territory?"

Korra tilted her head, "Second territory?"

"Oh, um." Asami went back to cleaning her make-up, "Pro-bending metaphor for uh. Y'know."

"Oh. OH." Korra blushed immediately, "I don't think so. I mean I still don't really know what that means, but probably not second…"

"Forget it, Korra." Asami looked her reflection over in the mirror. She was still red around the eyes, but at least she didn't look like a clown anymore. She turned and looked at Korra. "Thanks for staying with me the whole time."

"Of course!" Korra stood up and made a beeline to Asami, "It's the least I could do."

"And thanks for telling me about…" Asami bit her lip and exhaled the last word, "Mako." She closed her eyes and pressed on, "Someone had to even if he doesn't think so."

"D-don't mention it." Korra mumbled.

"I won't." And before the Avatar knew it Asami was hugging her. Korra was just starting to return the favor when Asami pulled away. Asami looked about ready to start crying again, but she held it in and looked up determined. "Korra, you're… I hope he… I… I shouldn't say anything more. It'd just sound like… I'll just go now."

Asami practically ran out of the room and Korra watched helplessly as she did.

Like the walking dead, Korra made her way back to her room. It was going to be dinner time soon, but she didn't think she'd make it. She wasn't ready to face them and certainly not him.


End file.
